Running from your feelings
by Mystic-pip
Summary: Kai is annoyed with his girlfriend that is always breaking up, and then coming back to make up. While on the run from her again, he meets this mystery girl who might just help him out
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys! It's me, back with a new story. I think I will stick to the whole romance genre, because it seems that I do that best. Anyways, enjoy the story!

Summary: Kai, the most popular guy in school, has had a string of girlfriends. When he thinks he has the right one, she keeps breaking up with him. When he accepts the break-up, she just comes back and wants to make up. When on the run from another break-up, Kai runs into a mystery girl who might be able to help him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or any of its characters. I want Kai though! Grrr oh well. Enjoy!

Running from your feelings

The breakaway

The rain. Why did it have to rain today?

He stood on the corner, soaked from head to toe. Standing on the street corner, while it was pouring. What was he to do? He couldn't go back to his mansion, knowing his grandfather would scold him.

It all started with Tasha. She was the granddaughter of a business tycoon, who was best friends with Voltaire. Some time ago, they both wanted to see if Kai and Tasha would be interested in each other.

At first, they seemed to get along, and then eventually became boyfriend and girlfriend. But then she started to get too demanding. She would want Kai to do more things for her, and to make his appearance more appealing, and to lose his cold attitude. Kai thought nothing of this, for he didn't want to go against his grandfather's wishes, knowing he would get beaten.

Then, things got desperate. Tasha would start giving him the cold shoulder, and would want to break up, saying that things didn't work out for them. Once Kai had gotten over it, she would just come running back and say she wanted to make up.

So, here he was now. Kai Hiwatari, standing in the rain. Tasha had broken off with him again, and he just couldn't take it. He needed to get away from his house, his grandfather, and her.

His long slated hair flopped in front of his face, and he groaned. Where to go? He had no place to go. He sighed, and started to scan the street.

There! A diner, the perfect place to hide out. He fished through his pockets, and managed to find some money, so he could get something to eat.

He swiftly strode across the street toward the diner that he had his eye on. As he opened the door, he could hear the place, busy and bustling with noise. He was relieved to find a good place to stay, at least for a while. He grabbed a booth by the window and sighed, looking at the view.

"Can I help you?" This caught his attention. He turned back around, and was now facing a girl. She seemed to be the waitress, seeing as she was wearing an apron. She had dark chocolate brown hair, that was shoulder length and layered, so it was flipped out. She also had these red highlights, only at the tips. She was wearing a black t-shirt, and black capris to go with it. She was also wearing converse, which were army camouflaged. On her right wrist was a studded bracelet, and she had a couple piercings in each ear. She stared impatiently at Kai.

"Sorry what?" he asked, being quite drowsy from the rain. She rolled her eyes.

"I said, what would you like to order?" she got out her notepad and tapped her pen on the clipboard.

"Oh, I'll just have a black coffee, thanks."

"Right, be right back." She turned her back to him and swayed her hips as she made her way back to the kitchen. Kai couldn't help but stare. He was mesmerized. He shook his head quickly and focused back onto the traffic that was roaring outside.

"Here you are." The girl's voice broke off his thoughts again. She set the coffee down, along with small bill. She tried to smile, but it didn't really work out.

"What's your name?" Kai asked coldly. She stared at him, and finally answered.

"Jade."

"I'm.."

"I already know who you are. Kai Hiwatari."

"How did you…?"

"I do go to your school you know, you're not that hard to miss. Though I'm surprised that you even talk to me. I'm not in your clique." She smirked. "I guess I'll see you at school." She turned right around, with the bill and disappeared again into the kitchen.

Hey! I hope you guys like this story. Please review and tell me what you think. Peace!

mystic


	2. seeing

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. They helped a lot to now that my work is appreciated.

Seeing her

He groaned. Kai got out of bed slowly the next morning. He had a headache, and realizing that he had school didn't really help either. He groaned again as he got dressed and made his way downstairs.

As he entered the kitchen, he could see his breakfast laid out in the huge dining room, and no grandfather to be found. Now this was expected, since he was never around. The maid, Marie, made her entrance from the kitchen.

"Oh, Master Kai!" she exclaimed as he looked up, a bored look on his face.

"What is it?" he droned. He really didn't want to hear anything at the moment.

"Your grandfather will be having his friend over later this afternoon. He also invited his granddaughter along. The one whom you are so close with." She smiled innocently.

'Great. Tasha, the devil herself, is coming over.' He grunted and started eating as the maid left the room. Why did she have to keep hanging around? He thought it was over, yet it never was. She always came back to him, begging. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a honk outside. He didn't even have to get up, as the figure had already entered the room.

There stood Tala, Kai's best friend from as long as they both could remember. He was about the same height, nice build and had fiery red hair. He had the same old stare, but tended to lighten up a bit, unlike Kai.

"Come on, we got to get going Kai." He practically screamed. Kai just groaned and made his way to get his coat. Once that was on both friends headed out to Tala's car.

"Kai! Honey!" squealed a high-pitched voice as the car pulled into the parking lot.

"Great." He sighed, sarcastically. He looked up to see a girl looking down at him. She was tall, with really dark brown hair, almost black. She was wearing an expensive sweater, equipped with a skirt and a Louis Vuitton bag (for those of you who don't know what that is, L.V. is an expensive store where only the celebrities can afford to shop, or in this case, this girl). She smiled and Kai and waited for Kai to come out of the car. He slowly got out. Tasha squealed in a small voice and snaked her arms around his neck.

'What does she think she is doing?' he thought as Tala got out of the vehicle.

"Hey, I thought you guys broke up?" Tala questioned, staring at Kai, then Tasha, looking extremely confused.

"No silly. We were taking a break, and now we are back together. Aren't we Kai?" she smiled innocently, making any decent person want to vomit. Kai just rolled his eyes, and started to walk inside. Just as he was about to reach for the door handle, and girl grabbed it.

Kai looked up to face the figure. It was the girl from the diner. The one that he had never met, yet he was really intrigued by her. He just stared and let her pass.

"Excuse me." She spoke softly. She opened the door and disappeared into the overcrowded hallway.

'That girl, why haven't I noticed her before?' he thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by Tasha, grabbing his hand and dragging him inside.

Thoughts clouded his mind as Kai entered his home form room, which was English. Tasha had finally let go of his hand, and went to go join her giggling group of friends. He stared coldly around the room, and spotted her. She was sitting with a friend of hers. The friend seemed to be talking her head off, while the silent girl just stared out the window, and pretending to listen.

This other girl had blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes. She was also wearing a casual tee, and jeans with holes in them. She had a bright smile that could lighten any room.

Soon, the friend squealed and ran off to chat to some new boy that had entered the room. You could tell she was the flirty type.

'This is my chance' Kai thought, and he made his way to the girl by the window.

"Jade?" asked Kai. The girl looked in his direction, but quickly turned back to the window. "Hello?" he tried again, but it wasn't working. "Listen, I'm sorry about the other day. But than…thanks for your help at the diner…" he shrugged it off. Jade turned around, but Tasha sneaked up behind Kai, wrapping her arms around him.

"Kai, darling. What are you doing? She's not popular. Why are you talking to her?" she cooed, and led Kai back to the group of friends.

The blonde girl returned to Jade, a quizzical look on her face.

"Jade? Did I just see what I thought I did? Kai Hiwatari, the coldest teenager, talk to YOU? I don't believe it."

The girl in black just stared to where he used to stand.

Hey guys! Sorry this wasn't as long as I hoped it was, but I've been putting this update for too long. Hope you guys enjoy it, and please review!


	3. the diner

Sorry I haven't updated in a long while guys. I've been pretty busy with schoolwork, family, and a boyfriend to balance it all off. Most people have told me to continue. Since I'm sick today, I will write a chapter here in the comfort of my basement. Here goes nothing.

3. The Dance

"Well, are you going to answer my question?" the blonde asked Jade.

"I really don't know. It just happened." Jade whispered, still looking in Kai's direction. Why had he come to thank her? This was getting too weird.

"You sure?" her friend looked at her, quizzically.

"Terry, I'm sure." She reassured her friend with a smile. As she got lost in her own thoughts, the teacher, Mr. Kamasaki, made an appearance.

"Class, settle down." He said firmly, standing behind his desk. This teacher had a reputation of being strict, but he was decent with some students. Students like geeks, nerds and teacher's pets. Jade just blew a stand of hair from her face and stared out the window. When the class finally settled, he spoke again.

"As you know, the dance committee has been organizing. The dance will take place two weeks from now, on the Friday. Tasha, would you mind telling the class what the theme will be?" Tasha just put a huge fake smile on her face as she stood up from her desk, her friends gawking at her. Kai just grunted.

"Well, the committee and I have decided that we should make more of a historical effort with the dances this year. I mean, cow boys and mermaids and under the sea just become boring after a while right guys?" Her groups clapped like crazy, before the teacher made them settle again.

"Continue." The teacher said briskly. Tasha just glowed, feeling so proud of herself.

"Alright, so the theme for this dance will be Ballroom, old English style. We will have the gym decorated as a magnificent ballroom, and the costumes will be brilliant. The guys will of course be wearing tuxes, and the girls will have to find a dress appropriate for this occasion. Everything clear?" She smiled, looking around the room. Jade also looked around. Most of the girls in her class were comprised of girls like her, but the gothic features were a little more extreme than hers. She knew that they would not be happy with the fact that they would have to wear frilly, long dresses for an evening.

The group with Tasha as their leader however, was ecstatic with joy. They were the well-known "plastic" clique. They were the ones that have all of the Prada and Gucci merchandise, which the rest of the girls in the class couldn't possibly dream of affording. They were all jumping for joy, knowing too well, that they would look beautiful in frilly dresses, and that the guys would be falling for them like flies.

Once again, Jade's glance turned its way towards Kai again. After his expression of thanks, she was left clueless. Now, she couldn't stop staring at him. She started seeing him in a new light after all.

"Jade?" Terry squeaked, poking her in the shoulder.

"Sorry. What?" she answered.

"Class is over." They both picked up their things as the class filed out of the classroom.

------------------------------ ----------------------------------

She checked her watch again, as she was waiting for the light to change. She was hurrying to get to work, not wanting to be late. It was in her fashion to do that either. People mistake her for being lazy and laid back, due to her image. She was always punctual, and she could be depended on. The image part only came later in life, due to a certain incident. She never brought it up thought, even though many people often asked.

As the light turned red, she dashed across the street and started walking towards the diner. Before opening the door, she saw an all too familiar figure. Kai was sitting at a booth right by the window, stirring a coffee. His hair was flopped over, the messy bed-head look. She gasped as she reached for the handle.

'What the hell is he doing here? Is he like a stalker now?' She thought. She knew that Kai wasn't that kind of person, but it still made her wonder why he was here. His family had money for better, luxurious things. This diner was fine enough, and had plenty of business, but it wouldn't be his type of restaurant. She inhaled deeply and then opened the door.

After entering, Jade made a quick dash for the kitchen. After closing the door, she breathed in deeply. A girl with red hair appeared behind her. She was at least a head shorter, but she was always very generous and nice. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans, along with the red apron that every worker here had to wear. She also had a tag that read "Maggie."

"Jade?" she tapped her friend on the shoulder. Jade gave a little leap and squeal. She quickly turned around and breathed in again.

"Jeez Maggie, you scared me." She breathed in again. She went to go hang up her coat, with Maggie on her toes.

"Why are you so jumpy today?" she questioned, as Jade put on her apron. She shrugged and turned to her friend.

"I'm not jumpy. What are you talking about?" she held her head high, and when to gather menus. Maggie eyed her suspiciously and followed.

"I saw that you were hesitating to open the front door. Was it because you were eying that guy by the window?" Maggie didn't go to the local high school, so she didn't know the famous Kai Hiwatari. Jade just sighed.

"No, it wasn't because of "that" guy." She explained, opening the door to the kitchen, and peering out slowly. Maggie crept up behind her, and peered out too.

"Are you sure? That guy sure is delicious. Do you know him?"

"He goes to my school. I don't even know why he's here. This isn't his type of place, considering he's really rich."

"Ohh! Rich hunk huh? Sounds absolutely scandalous!" she squealed. Jade just wanted to shoot her. "So, why don't you ask him out?" She eyed her friend suspiciously. Jade just rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't do that. I've only spoken to him once. I just helped him once when he came here. That's it. Besides, I'm not in his league. I mean, he's attractive, but he's rich and in that type of group. He has a girlfriend too."

Maggie's excited expression soon left her face.

"Well that stinks now doesn't it? All the good ones are always taken." She winked as she pushed Jade out of the kitchen and closed the door as she went back in.

For a moment, she stood there like an absolute dolt. She wanted to get to some costumers before Kai would know she was here. She didn't know why, but she felt that she "had" to avoid him. If they got talking again, and Tasha appears, the scene would not be pretty. She stood for a moment, and when his head was turned, she dashed to the farthest table in the diner.

All seemed to go well for about 15 minutes. She served a few tables, never making eye contact with Kai.

As she was about to venture back into the kitchen, she felt an arm on her shoulder, and the suave, irresistible voice sent chills down her spine.

"Jade, I would like to talk to you."

Hope you guys liked that chapter. I'm pretty proud of it. Tell me what you guys think. Catch you later!

mystic


	4. the assignment

So sorry I haven't updated in forever! It's just, exams and keeping a relationship, and the fact that I'm preparing to go to Latvian to participate in a musical in the national theatre. Anyways, onto the story!

Where we left off….

----------------------------- -----------------------------

She spun around to face Kai.

"What about?" she shivered, brushing his soft hand off of her shoulder. He just gave a suave smile and pointed to his booth. She nodded and went to go sit down. He followed her with quick steps.

"I wanted to thank you." He sputtered, after ordering coffee from a nearby waitress. Jade was stunned. He was thanking her? The Ice Prince?

"But-but why? What did I do?" She fidgeted for a second, waiting for an answer.

"For the other day. Thanks I guess. You know, when you helped me when I was down. Caught on the rain, I guess you could say." He brushed his scarf off his shoulder and stared out of the window. She didn't know what to say. She suddenly blushed, and got up.

"I really, I really should go you know. I have more tables to serve. Yeah, so see you later." She sputtered. As she neared the kitchen, he waved his hand in a gentleman way, which was irresistible to watch.

----------------------------- --------------------------------

"Well? What happened out there?" Maggie squealed as her friend entered the kitchen. Jade was all red in the face.

"Well…he just wanted.." she sputtered.

"Wanted what?" He friend really wanted answers now.

"To thank me?" she crossed her eyes and made an amusing smile, which made Maggie giggle. Jade looked in the mirror, only to see she was blushing. "What's wrong with me? It's not like I LIKE him!" she squealed.

"Are you sure? It seems pretty obvious that you've got a crush on this guy. I would blame you, he's gorgeous!" Maggie comforted her friend, and they both sat down. "So tell me about this guy. What's he like?"

"Well, he's super rich. He's good looking and most girls go after him all the time, even though they all get rejected, they don't care. They all think he's a challenge. Besides, he's got a girlfriend." She sighed.

"Oh honey, don't worry about it. Don't let it get you down. There are other guys in the world." Her friend smiled.

"But…but I don't like him…" she stuttered, but it wasn't working. Do I like him this much? It can't be possible.

"Like I said before, even someone without sight could see how you feel about him." She tried to comfort Jade, but it wasn't working. She just sighed again, and looked through her agenda. She was stopped when Maggie pointed something out.

"Hey! You've got a dance coming up!" she squealed.

"Huh? Yeah, in two weeks."

"Oh, I love dances. What's the theme this time?" she asked.

"Old English style." Jade smiled. Even though it wasn't in her style to dress that way, she couldn't help but admire the dresses from back then. They were just so elegant. Even with the corsets, it was worth it.

"Are you going to make a dress for yourself?" Maggie exclaimed. Like her friend, she loved to wear frilly dresses and look beautiful for the guys to watch. Jade nodded.

"I was thinking of doing that. I also thought of volunteering with the decorating."

"Good idea. You've got a good eye for décor."

"One problem."

"What is it?" Jade just sighed.

"Tasha, the head of the dance committee, is also Kai's girlfriend, and also a complete jerk. Ever since freshman year, she's hated me, and it's likewise. I just can't stand it."

"Whatever, just keep out of her hair. That's the ticket." Maggie winked as Jade grabbed her coat and left the diner.

--------------------------- ----------------------------

"What would you like Jade?" Mr. Kamasaki asked the next day in English class, before class started. Jade shrugged and pleaded her case.

"I would like to help the dance committee, and do some decorations, if that's alright with them." She said. The teacher raised his eyebrow and nodded.

"Very well, I will talk to Tasha. Well, there she is. Off you go now." She took her books and made her way to her seat. She watched closely as the teacher talked to Tasha. There was a lot of nodding involved, and nothing else. At the end, Tasha turned her head and glared at Jade before taking her seat. After a little while, she made her way over to Jade.

"I hear you want to help us with the dance?" she sneered. Jade just nodded and fiddled with her bracelet. "Fine, just come to the gymnasium today after school. And don't be late." She flipped her hair and went back to her seat. As she took her chair and sat down….

…He entered.

Jade looked up from her bracelet and was caught up in a trans. Kai had just entered the classroom, and man he was gorgeous! He was wearing a tight, muscle fitting shirt, and his usual scarf, with jeans. Jade just kept staring. Why did she keep doing this? She did not like him, and that was that.

Then why would she keep staring at him like a schoolgirl crush?

RINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.

She picked up her things. Once again glancing at Kai, she headed out the door to her next class.

----------------------- ---------------------------------

As Jade entered the Gym, the place was packed. It was buzzing with people, discussing the upcoming dance. She saw that most of the artsy people had turned up for the event, and she was glad. They were the ones that always got praised for their work, and they could make the dance look absolutely amazing. As she spotted the long table used for the meeting, she saw Tasha and her group. They were organizing papers, and giggling amongst themselves. Jade sighed as Tasha called everyone to take a seat. As everyone sat down, she started to talk.

"Alright everyone. I'm so glad that so many turned up to help out with this dance. Unlike other years, we will make this one worthwhile ok? We'll pull through." She pulled on a cheesy smile that made the other girl gag. "Now, I've put you into groups of two, and we shall get started and brainstorm alright?" She quickly sat down and pulled out a piece of paper. She read a few names, and she squeaked as she heard someone enter the gym. It was Kai.

"Oh Kai honey! Come here darling!" she dropped everything and ran over to him, practically jumping on him. He just shrugged. She started babbling nonsense as the two made their way to the rest of the group. Tasha finally composed herself. "Alright, let's finish this list." She scrolled her eyes down and suddenly gasped. "What? Who put this list together! How are they together!" she squealed. One of her friends grabbed the sheet and read aloud:

"Jade….your partner is…"

Tasha gasped.

"Kai."

------------------------- ---------------------

There's another chapter for you. I know its been a while, and I hope I haven't lost my edge. Please review.

mystic


End file.
